militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Band of the Coldstream Guards
The Band of the Coldstream Guards is one of the oldest and best known bands in the British Army, having been officially formed on 16 May 1785 http://www.army.mod.uk/coldstreamguardsband/history/index.htm under the command of Major C F Eley, reflecting the fact that the Coldstream Guards regiment is the oldest of the guards regiments. Although the band is not technically the oldest in the Army, it has the longest standing tradition of music, as from its earliest days the officers of the Coldstream Guards hired eight musicians to provide music for the regiment during the changing of the guard. This is an event which still occurs today, every day at eleven thirty in the summer outside Buckingham Palace. History The band received its first British bandmaster in 1835 called Charles Godfry, as previously most bandmasters had been foreign, such as the first who was German. The Coldstream Guards Band was one of the very first British army bands to make a recording before World War I. On 18 June 1944 over one hundred twenty people were killed at Wellington Barracks when a German flying bomb hit the chapel. The director of the band was amongst the dead, prompting the appointment of Captain Douglas Alexander Pope. In 1960, the band started a new tradition, to tour from coast to coast in the United States of America and Canada. It still takes place. In 1985, during the band's two hundredth anniversary year, the Coldstream Guards kicked off the Live Aid concert at Wembley Stadium, performing "God Save The Queen". The band is currently based at Wellington Barracks in St. James's London along with all of the other guards bands. Current personnel of note *Director of Music: Major Darren Wolfendale *Bandmaster: WO1 Jon Milne *Band Sergeant Major: WO2 Adrian Beckett MBE *Composer in Residence: Dr Martin Ellerby Ensembles There are several ensembles within the band of the Coldstream Guards: * Concert Band * Marching Band * Orchestra * Brass Quintet * Function Band * Jazz Trio * Fanfares * Woodwind Quintet * Rock Band 'Monck' * 18th Century Band Events The Coldstream Guards Band plays regularly for ceremonial occasions and events. Some are listed below but this is not a comprehensive list. * Changing of the Guard * The Festival of Remembrance * Trooping of the Colour * Beating the Retreat The band also performs at other non-military events in the same way as other military bands such as the Grenadier Guards Band or other civilian professional organisations. Album and Record Deal In June 2009 the band signed a record deal with Universal Music imprint Decca, reportedly worth £1 million.http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/entertainment/8114427 Their debut album 'Heroes' was released on 30 November 2009 and was nominated for Best Album of the Year for Classical Brits. The Band of the Coldstream Guards performed at the Classical Brits Awards gala at the Royal Albert Hall. See also * Grenadier Guards Band * Irish Guards Band * Scots Guards Band * Welsh Guards Band * Household Division References External links * Home of Coldstream Guards Band * Former website * Band History * Former personnel website Category:British ceremonial units Category:British military bands Category:Guards Division (United Kingdom) Category:1785 establishments in Great Britain Category:Coldstream Guards